Closer Together Part 3-Beaten
by BecaMitchell
Summary: Beca meets a girl who seems to have a crush on Jesse. Beca and the girl get into a fight and Beca ends up being hurt and confronts Jesse about her.
1. Chapter 1

Closer Together Part 3-Beaten

The is set after the camp, I know I haven't finished Camp Out yet, but this is just a fine little extra.

* * *

It was only a few days since we got back from camp. I was walking down the corridor when I heard someone call my name.

"Beca!" a girl called. I looked around, I had never seen this girl before in my life.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I don't expect you to know me. I'm Amanda and I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Jesse. I know you two are going out, well whatever. 'Cause me and him, we have something special. A connection you could call it, and let me just say this," She brought her lips right up to my ear and whispered "you guys aren't going to last." Then she smiled and walked off. I was left speechless. Jesse would never fall for someone like her. Never. Or would he? Maybe he doesn't know that side of her? Urgh, what am I thinking? I'm not the jealous type.

The next day the girl walked by me again in the corridor. "Hey, Jesse broken up with you yet?" she laughed. I'd had enough. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to face me.

"Leave Jesse and I alone." I said firmly.

"Oh I'll leave you alone, but I have future plans with Jesse." she smiled. She seemed very sure of herself and I didn't like it.

"What makes you so sure he's going to go for a bitch like you." I blurted letting go of her arm.

"You'll see."

"Oh really?"

She nodded smiling. "We are the perfect couple."

"That's it!" I yelled. I couldn't take this, this girl was pure evil and she was messing with me and my trust for Jesse. I could tell she was trying to make me doubt him, so we would get into a fight that would lead to us breaking up. My temper had left me and I couldn't help feeling so much hatred for this girl. I uncontrollably brought my hand back and slapped her in the face. She screamed then turned back to face me, people had stopped in the corridor and were watching us.

"You really shouldn't have done that." she said right before her hand clenched into a fist and she punched me in the cheek. I gasped. "That's right, " she said smiling. "Brown belt."

I looked back at her, she pulled her fist back and jammed it into my stomach. I knelt to the ground and wrapped my arms around my stomach. The people in the corridor cleared away and I was left there by myself. My stomach hurt so much and I could barely breathe. I scrunched up my face and tried to face to pain and stand up, but I couldn't. I could hear running footsteps behind me.

"Beca!?" It was Jesse. He ran up beside me and knelt down. "What happened?"

I couldn't speak, I was finding it too hard to breathe. The girl had a good arm, I had to admit. Jesse helped me up and walked me to my room. I sat down on my bed fighting back the tears.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked sitting down beside me.

I shook my head, I was still clutching my stomach. Once I found my breath I spoke. "Who's Amanda?"

Jesse looked confused about why I was asking him this. "Oh she's just a friend from class. She's really nice."

I let out a small fake laugh. "Nice, right." I managed. I lifted up my shirt to Jesse revealing a bruise forming. "She did that." I said my lips turning into a frown.

"What?" Jesse looked shocked.

"She told me that you and her had some kind of connection and that you were going to break up with me." I let my shirt go.

"Oh Beca. You didn't think I was going to did you?"

I looked down. "I...I don't know."

"I would never, and I'll have a chat to her about this. 'Cause that is not okay. What she said and did to you. I'm so sorry." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"Yeah, you too." I smiled.

* * *

To find out what happens when Jesse confronts Amanda, look out for the next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2-Confronting

**Jesse's POV**

**I wasn't happy with Amanda. I was really angry with her. I couldn't get my focus off it. She had hurt Beca and that was not okay.**

** It was time for media studies class. I was dreading it, Amanda seemed like such a nice girl before and I was sort of nervous to confront her, but I needed to. I walked into the classroom and sat down. Amanda wasn't there yet, but I was a few minutes early. I got out my pen and notebook and waited for class to begin. About 2 minutes later Amanda walked in and sat in a seat next to me. **

**"Hey, Jesse." she smiled innocently.**

**"Hi." I said not looking her straight in the eye.**

**"Something wrong?" she asked getting her notebook out. **

**I looked at her angrily. "Yeah, somethings wrong. Why did you attack Beca?" I said firmly trying not to lose my temper. **

**"What are you talking about? I would never hurt anyone." she said looking confused. **

**"Amanda, Beca is not a liar. She told me you punched her in the stomach. She wouldn't make that up." I replied.**

**"I bet she did, probably cause she's jealous of what you and I have." she said smiling to herself. I could tell she was lying now.**

**"We don't **_**have **_**anything. Beca is my girlfriend, you aren't and I don't feel anything like that towards you. I love Beca and I always will." I was starting to yell. This was just unexceptable. Amanda was lying to me and making things up.**

**"Beca is a bitch. She hit me first, and do you not remember what she did to you last year." Amanda said. The whole class was watching me and Amanda fight, luckily the teacher hadn't arrived yet. **

**"Don't you dare say that about her!" I stood up. "She is not a bitch, she is the most amazing person I have ever met, and I don't know why Beca hit you, but I can guess.."**

**"How about all those times Beca yelled at you last year, huh?" Amanda said we were both starting to yell. "She is a bitch Jesse, she doesn't care about you at all. I do." **

**"Beca cares about me! If she didn't she wouldn't have dedicated her finals performance to me! If she didn't she would not be with me right now. We are fine together Amanda, and you are not my friend anymore. If you were, you would care about my love for Beca and respect it!" I yelled and stormed out of the classroom. I couldn't stay there after that.**

** I bumped into my teacher on the way out.****"Jesse, where are you going?" he asked. Mr Hamilton and I were pretty close after 1 and a half years of having him. We always have fun conversations about films and he always gives me good advice for school projects.**

**"I just...I don't know." I said holding back my tears. I wanted to go see Beca, but Mr. Hamilton wouldn't let me for that reason. I sat against a wall in the hallway. **

**"What's up Jesse?" Mr. Hamilton asked. "Not girlfriend problems is it?" **

**I smiled, "Not exactly." Mr Hamilton dropped his bag and bent down next to me.**

**"Do you feel like sharing?" He asked kindly.**

**"I don't know. It's not really a big deal, I just feel like crap right now and I do not want to go back into that class." I said.**

**"Is it something to do with a fight?" he asked.**

**I nodded. **

**"..And it's kind of to do with you girlfriend?" He guessed from my previous answer when he asked about girlfriends.**

**I nodded again.**

**"Let me guess. You and someone in the class had a fight about your girlfriend?" Mr Hamilton tried.**

**"I guess that's mostly it." I replied. Mr Hamilton nodded.**

**"Well, Jesse, I know it's none of my business, but this fight hasn't involved any breaking up with anyone has it?" **

**"Of course not! I would never break up with her." I said. Mr Hamilton was a very nice guy and he knew how to relate to these kind of problems, so I didn't mind talking to him about it.**

**"I'll tell you what. It's just paperwork today, so I'll let you work in my office just next to the classroom, then you don't have to see who ever it was you were fighting with, but next lesson I want you back in class." **

**I nodded. "Thanks." I smiled.**

* * *

Beca's POV

Jesse knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said. My stomach still hurt quite a bit, especially when I made sudden movements. I was sitting on my bed when Jesse walked in.

"Hey." He smiled. "How you feeling?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that. I'm fine." I had had 7 visitors today asking how I was and I was sick of it.

"Beca...I'm only asking cause I care about you." Jesse said coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says..." I replied. Jesse stood up and faced me.

"You know Beca, I'm starting to feel a bit of last year creeping in here. I thought you were letting me in." Jesse said firmly trying not to get to angry.

"I am." I said slowly, realizing I wasn't actually telling the truth.

"No! You're not!" He almost yelled. "I just spent the beginning of one of my classes having a fight with Amanda and confronting her about what she did, and I did it for you! I don't think you understand that. All I need from you is a little bit of truth and I need you to be able to open up to me sometimes." I didn't know what to say. I knew I hadn't been fair to him, and I was trying my best to be honest with him. I looked down at my knees.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying my best, but whenever I do open up to you I feel stupid and weak and soft." I tried to get up, but my stomach hurt too much, so I didn't. Jesse realized I was in pain. He walked back over to the bed, sat down and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Beca, you are not stupid or weak and even if you were it's not a bad thing to be at times. I love you no matter how stupid or weak you might be sometimes, but you're strong Beca. You're strong." Jesse said softly. I rested my head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for talking to Amanda about yesterday." I whispered. I didn't know why I was speaking so quietly.

"I care about you Beca, and I'm going to try make it easier for you to be honest with me somehow." Jesse started stroking my hair as I rested on his shoulder.

"You don't need to, I just got to stop being so private. I know that. It will just take some getting used to." Jesse put his hand on my forehead and we both lay down and snuggled up to each other. Jesse continued stroking my hair as I closed my eyes.


End file.
